Clavicus Vile's Shrine
|level = 20 |reward_pic = |reward_name = Masque of Clavicus Vile |reward_other = }}Clavicus Vile's Shrine is a daedric shrine located southwest of Imperial City in the Heartlands, and north of Felgageldt Cave. It is attended by Anedhel and Gul gro-Burbog and overseen by Ma'Raska. Plants of note near the shrine include a couple of monkshood, a few steel-blue entoloma and some viper's bugloss. Overview :Prerequisites: An offering of 500 gold and be at least level 20. :Reward: Masque of Clavicus Vile. Walkthrough :For tips on deafeating Umbra, see the Umbra article. After giving Clavicus the offering of gold, he speaks of a sword he wishes to recover, "Umbra." You are given the statuette of the dog that is standing next to him, then sent off. After you've walked a bit, the statuette will speak to you, giving a short story before pleading with you to not return the sword to Clavicus Vile. The quest says to start in Pell's Gate, a small settlement. The treasure is actually to the west, in an Ayleid ruin, Vindasel. The ruin is not deep, but there is a crusher and a gas trap inside, so remain vigilant. Once you have reached the destination, you will find that Umbra is not only the name of the sword, but also the person that wields it (or rather, an alias the wielder assumes). Kill Umbra and retrieve the sword. When you return to the Shrine, you can either keep Umbra or give it to him for your reward (a dialog will ask if you want to give him the sword). If you return it, your reward will be the daedric artifact, Masque of Clavicus Vile. You will finish the quest either way, so even if you keep Umbra, you can still do the quest at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. If you decide to keep the sword, it will no longer be weightless. It will then have a weight of 45 . Bugs There is a bug where when you either keep or give the sword to vile, the game freezes 5 seconds later. To avoid this, simply keep Umbra and don't return to the shrine. Unfortunatley, this will not allow to do the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora quest. Recently found that fast travelling to the EAST Cheydinhal gate as soon as you're done talking to the shrine will prevent the game form freezing. When the town loads the dog should begin speaking and the statue will disappear as normal. You are able to go to Vindasel and kill Umbra even if you aren't level 20 or haven't given an offering. You can then take the sword and finish the quest without starting it. Another way to stop the game from freezing is to wait just after you talk to the shrine, this will autosave the game, it will freeze while you are waiting, turn off the xbox then back on, load the autosave, the game will not freeze and you will have completed the quest Journal Entries After speaking to a follower: :''One of Clavicus Vile's worshippers has told me that in order to summon the Daedra, an offering of 500 gold must be given to the statue. must be level 20 to begin this quest. After offering to Clavicus Vile: :When I gave my offering at the Shrine of Clavicus Vile, the Daedra Lord told me about Umbra, and how he wishes me to return to him the Umbra Sword. I should start my search in Pell's Gate. After Barbas speaks to you: :Barbas, the Hound of Clavicus Vile, has spoken to me through the figurine that appeared in my pack. He tells me that returning the Umbra Sword to Clavicus Vile is a mistake, likely to cause great ruin to Vile's domain. After finding out more information about Umbra: :I've been told that Umbra was once a resident of Pell's Gate, but now has left. Some claim to have seen her recently near the Vindasel Ruins. After meeting Umbra and talking to her: :I have met the one called Umbra and been offered a choice: stay and fight, or leave in peace. If you decide to leave Umbra in peace: :I have chosen to leave Umbra in peace. I should return to the Shrine of Clavicus Vile and make my decision known to the Daedra Lord. If you decide to kill her and retrieve the sword: :I have retrieved the Umbra Sword. If you return the sword to Clavicus Vile: :Clavicus Vile appreciated my efforts. He has taken the Umbra Sword and rewarded me with the Masque of Clavicus Vile. If you decide not to return the sword to Clavicus Vile: :Clavicus Vile was not pleased that I elected not to return to him the Umbra Sword. See also * Clavicus Vile * Clavicus Vile Quest Bug * Masque of Clavicus Vile * Umbra * Vindasel Category: Locations